Bloody Anniversary
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Parfois, le temps ne répare pas tout. Un an après la terrible disparition de Nadia, Erin éprouve toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Hank Voight réussira-t-il à la sauver de ses propres ténèbres avant qu'elle ne sombre ?
1. Echange

**Disclaimer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriétaire pleine et entière du réalisateur Dick Wolf et du producteur Derek Haas.**

 **Etant très fan de Chicago P.D., j'ai décidé d'exploiter une idée que j'avais dans la tête et d'en faire un one-shot. Celui-ci étant assez long, je l'ai coupé en cinq parties. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Il était tard à Chicago. La nuit était tombe depuis un moment Au rez-de-chaussée du district 21, les officiers de jours cédaient leur place aux officiers de nuit sous le regard implacable du sergent Platt. A l'étage où se situait l'unité de Renseignements, les membres de l'équipe de Voight quittaient les lieux les uns après les autres, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit avant de disparaître à l'étage du dessous. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Erin Lindsay qui, occupée à remplir de la paperasse, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cela lui donnait également une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez elle dans l'immédiat.

Erin n'avait assurément pas envie de rentrer ce soir-là. Personne n'en avait parlé – du moins, pas devant elle – mais elle connaissait pertinemment la date du jour. C'était une date qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier malgré les efforts qu'elle avait faits dans ce but. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce qui s'était passé ce même jour un an auparavant. Les images hantaient ses pensées. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars depuis ce jour.

Cela faisait maintenant un an jour pour jour que l'unité de Renseignements avait retrouvé le corps de Nadia Decotis enveloppé dans une bâche à New-York lors d'une enquête conjointe avec l'unité spéciale des victimes. Erin avait pensé qu'elle serait la cible de Yates et elle s'était trompée. Elle avait pensé que Nadia était en sécurité, à l'appartement, et elle s'était encore trompée. Tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là était de sa faute.

Ils étaient nombreux à avoir tenté de l'en dissuader. Tous lui répétaient qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la mort de sa colocataire, meilleure amie et collègue. Pourtant, c'était la voix de sa culpabilité qui l'avait entraînée sur une pente glissante. Erin n'avait jamais voulu avouer la mort de Nadia. Pour elle, c'était complètement idiot et tout à fait impossible. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé son corps à New-York. C'était celui d'une autre personne. Nadia était ailleurs, bien en vie, et prête à entamer son premier jour en tant qu'officier de police.

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, Erin avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas Nadia dans ce cimetière improvisé. Elle avait prié pour la retrouver vivante et tous ses espoirs s'étaient écroulés quand elle avait reconnu le visage maculé de sang et de sable. Avant que l'information n'atteigne sa conscience, quelque chose s'était brisé au fond d'elle et elle aurait pu tomber à genoux sous le coup d'une douleur qui la transperçait de part en part mais Jay l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Erin Lindsay s'était effondrée. Ce n'était au début qu'une fissure, invisible, facile à cacher, puis c'était devenu un trou béant qui l'avait amenée à reprendre la drogue et l'alcool et à rejoindre sa mère. Elle était consciente d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour s'en sortir.

Cependant, elle ne serait jamais sortie de son cercle vicieux sans la précieuse aide d'Antonio. C'était quelques semaines après sa démission. Erin ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé tant son cerveau était embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool et de drogue. Supporter une gueule de bois était bien plus simple et moins douloureux que d'admettre la mort de Nadia et l'abandon de Voight. Elle revoyait souvent les yeux fixes de son amie et l'expression contrôlée de Hank pour ne pas montrer combien il était blessé par ses paroles et décisions. Elle buvait pour les oublier mais elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre les cauchemars. Alors, elle accusait Hank et Nadia de l'avoir abandonnée dans cet océan de douleur et de solitude. Elle avait tort et Antonio avait très bien su le lui faire comprendre.

Il était entré un jour dans le bar où travaillait Bunny et avait trouvé Erin en partie vautrée sur le bar, buvant ce qui ressemblait à du mauvais whisky à une heure inconcevable. Il était allé directement vers elle sous le regard inquisiteur de Bunny. Il lui avait arraché le verre des mains et l'avait bu d'une traite avant de le jeter contre le mur. Erin lui avait à peine jeté un regard de ses yeux vitreux et avait commandé un autre verre. Lorsque Bunny s'était approchée avec la commande, Antonio lui avait jeté un regard si noir qu'elle avait battu en retraite. En réponse à ce geste, il se fit copieusement insulter par son ancienne collègue.

Il n'avait pas bronché et avait accepté de prendre sa colère sur lui. Quand elle eut fini de déverser toute sa haine, il avait choisi de faire ce que Hank n'avait pas osé faire face à elle : il avait usé de la violence. Il l'avait d'abord brusquement poussée de son tabouret, l'en avait fait tomber et avait recalé les piliers de bar qui venaient prendre la défense d'Erin en montrant son badge. Ensuite, il l'avait emmenée aux toilettes, lui avait passé la tête sous l'eau froide et, quand elle avait commencé à se débattre, il lui avait craché la vérité sur la mort de Nadia, sur le départ de Voight et sur son comportement. Elle déconnait et il le lui faisait comprendre en la traitant comme un suspect.

Il avait fini par partir en posant un dernier ultimatum : elle n'avait qu'une semaine pour se ressaisir et revenir dans le droit chemin. Si elle choisissait le mauvais chemin, il viendrait lui-même presser la détente du flingue qu'elle pointait contre elle. Ses paroles l'avaient si profondément marquée qu'elle avait fini par frapper chez lui à la limite du délai imposé. Elle n'avait pas réintégré l'équipe tout de suite. Cela avait pris du temps. Antonio l'avait forcée à voir tout un temps de spécialistes. C'était eux qui avaient fini par signer son retour à l'unité, retour qui fut très chaleureux contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Antonio pour ce qu'il avait fait. Désormais, elle avait récupéré sa vraie famille, sa raison et son boulot. Pourtant, ce jour fatidique continuait de la hanter et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse effacer ce fantôme aussi facilement qu'elle avait effacé son passé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le souvenir de Nadia continuerait à la tourmenter à cause des photos qu'elle n'avait pas voulu enlever de son appartement, de la plaque commémorative du district devant laquelle elle s'arrêtait chaque matin et du spectre de cette terrible journée.

_ Erin ?

Erin leva la tête en entendant Hank s'adresser à elle. Il se tenait debout devant son bureau. Il était sur le point de partir mais s'attardait afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. L'enquête qu'ils venaient de boucler avait été particulièrement éprouvante et les cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Son épuisement devait transparaître.

_ Je vais bien, Hank. Je manque seulement de sommeil.

_ Ce n'est pas la question que j'allais te poser.

_ Quoi alors ? _Demanda-t-elle en jetant son stylo sur le bureau._

_ Laisse tomber cette paperasse. Je te ramène chez toi.

_ Ça ira. J'appellerai un taxi.

Encore une réminiscence de ce jour de douleur. Nadia avait été enlevée et torturée dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas pu remonter dedans. Jamais. Elle avait dû se séparer de sa Camry et n'ayant pas les moyens d'en acheter une nouvelle, elle demandait à Hank de la conduire quand elle ne pouvait pas prendre le taxi ou le bus. Au moins, elle avait gardé l'appartement, même si elle préférait y passer le moins de temps possible.

_ Tu es sûre de toi ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon._ Dis-moi quand tu seras rentrée.

_ Bonne nuit, Hank.

Il lui retourna la politesse, hésita un instant et finit par prendre le chemin de la sortie, laissant Erin seule. Elle termina ses papiers, les remit en ordre et quitta son bureau. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau vide de Nadia et soupira. Avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, elle descendit aux vestiaires. Elle ouvrit son casier et s'arrêta net en voyant la photo de Nadia et elle collée sur la paroi. Elles avaient l'air si heureuses sur ce cliché. Maintenant, elles étaient déchirées, mortes. Pour Erin, ce n'était qu'intérieurement. Pour Nadia, en revanche… Erin referma brusquement le casier et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Tout va bien, détective Lindsay ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Je comprends. J'y repense aussi.

_ Vous n'étiez pas là.

_ Pardon ?

_ Quand on a retrouvé son corps, vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il lui a fait, ni assisté à ce procès ridicule.

_ Cela ne m'empêche pas de souffrir autant que toi, _répondit Platt en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lindsay._ J'appréciais Nadia, je l'ai quasiment formée pour qu'elle obtienne son statut d'officier. Sa disparition a été terrible.

_ Sergent… _L'interrompit la voix tremblante de Lindsay._

_ J'ai aussi une part de responsabilités dans cette histoire.

Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration. Erin luttait contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle était beaucoup trop vulnérable quand on en venait à Nadia. C'était son point faible, surtout aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai dit à Hank que j'allais prendre un taxi mais… Je ne me sens pas le courage d'en chercher un. Vous pourriez… Me ramener ?

_ Bien sûr, _déclara Platt en lui frottant doucement le dos._

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Erin était épuisée et à fleur de peau. Elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à l'arrêt du véhicule devant son immeuble. Le sergent Platt s'assura que Lindsay rentre bien chez elle puis, en regagnant sa voiture, elle envoya un message à Hank. Mieux valait garder Erin à l'œil pendant quelques jours.

* * *

 **J'essaie d'uploader la suite dès que possible. N'hésitez pas à donner des avis constructifs. :)**


	2. Rencontre

**Comme promis, voici la partie 2 de ce one-shot qui pourrait bien réserver quelques surprises...**

* * *

En rentrant, Erin n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre une douche, de se changer ou de manger un morceau. Elle s'était directement écroulée sur le canapé, avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie. Pourtant, comme toujours, les mêmes images revenaient agiter son sommeil. Chaque rêve semblait plus violent que le précédent. Elle en ressortait toujours à bout de souffle et épuisée. Son médecin lui avait dit que ça passerait avec le temps mais elle ne notait aucune amélioration. Cette nuit-là, Erin allait une nouvelle fois rester éveillée, vaincue par ses démons. Elle demanderait un nouveau rendez-vous à son médecin le lendemain. Si elle ne s'écroulait pas avant. Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la bouteille de whisky posée sur le plan de travail. Elle n'y avait pas touché depuis des mois. C'était la seule bouteille d'alcool de tout l'appartement. Elle l'avait gardée pour se rappeler la raison de son combat. Néanmoins, ce soir, elle ressentait le besoin de s'anesthésier, de ne plus rien ressentir et de pouvoir enfin dormir. Pouvait-elle seulement briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Antonio ?

Elle toucha la bouteille du bout des doigts. En boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte mettrait fin à des mois de sevrage. Etait-elle prête à tout foutre en l'air ? Elle ressentait le besoin de se débarrasser de la douleur, de ne pas penser pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Cette bouteille ne ferait taire ses démons que pendant quelques heures et en créeraient d'autres à son réveil. Elle s'en détourna brusquement, s'empara de son téléphone et appela Antonio pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. L'appel tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale.

Rageuse de se sentir aussi seule et désemparée, Erin se saisit de la bouteille et d'un verre. Elle posa brutalement le tout sur la table basse et se servit un verre. Elle allait en avaler le contenu quand on frappa à la porte. Elle fut surprise mais se leva pour aller ouvrir. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil. Il lui adressa un sourire amical qu'elle retourna à moitié.

_ Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin. Je viens d'emménager et j'essaie de me familiariser avec les lieux et les personnes.

_ Bonjour, _répondit-elle simplement._ Bienvenue dans l'immeuble. J'espère que vous vous y plairez.

_ Je l'espère aussi. Pour le moment, vous êtes la seule à m'avoir répondu.

_ S'ils vous posent problème, appelez-moi directement. Je règlerais ça.

L'homme ne parut pas saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'elle s'explique sur ses propos.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Erin Lindsay, CPD, _répondit-elle en tendant une main._

_ Ron Edwards, simple comptable, _dit-il en serrant la main de Lindsay_. Je dois donc être rassuré d'avoir un officier sous le même toit que moi ?

_ Vous pouvez.

_ Et à quoi buvez-vous officier ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant le verre qu'elle avait toujours à la main._

_ C'est une longue histoire. Et je suis détective.

_ Pardonnez-moi. N'est-ce pas triste de boire seule, détective ?

Le sourire de Ron était chaleureux et sa présence faisait oublier à Lindsay la raison première de son besoin de boire un verre. Le comptable lui paraissait bien sympathique, quoiqu'un peu curieux.

_ J'ai une idée. Si on faisait connaissance autour d'un verre ou deux ? Je prête les verres, vous offrez la bouteille.

_ C'est une excellente idée ! J'ai justement une bouteille d'un excellent vin. Je vais la chercher.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent assis sur le canapé d'Erin à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Le verre de whisky qu'elle s'était servi était sur la table basse, elle n'y avait pas touché. Le vin apporté par Ron était moins fort que son whisky mais il avait l'effet escompté… A moins que ce ne soit la présence du comptable. Ce dernier avait réussi à lui faire oublier pourquoi elle voulait boire, sa solitude et son attitude pleine de vitalité insufflait un peu de vie dans son cœur meurtri.

Elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième verre de vin. Pourtant, elle ressentait parfaitement l'engourdissement et la chaleur dus à l'ivresse. Le vin combiné à la fatigue et à la distraction apporté par Ron embrumaient son esprit et l'obligeaient à se détendre. Elle s'enfonça dans son canapé et éclate de rire en entendant Ron lui raconter une folle anecdote qui lui était arrivé à son bureau. Elle l'observait tandis qu'il continuait de lui parler. Son ton était doux et calme, ses yeux étaient rieurs et ses lèvres… Cet homme ne connaissait rien de son histoire. Il n'était pas là pour la surveiller, ni pour la faire parler. Il était seulement là pour apprendre à la connaître. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop. Elle lui souriait pendant qu'il lui parlait. Le vide occasionné par le brusque départ de Nadia était rempli par la présence de Ron. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se pencha soudain vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Surpris, il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler et, quand elle voulut recommencer, il la repoussa gentiment avec un sourire désolé. Rouge de honte, elle reposa son verre à moitié plein sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Ce n'était rien.

_ Merci de ne pas avoir profité de cette occasion.

_ Jamais je n'abuserai d'une femme. Même si je vous trouve particulièrement plaisante à regarder. Vous n'êtes pas sobre et…

Il s'interrompit en la voyant éclater en sanglots. Il était confus à propos de sa réaction. Son rejet l'avait-il blessée ? Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ces larmes alors il se rapprocha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il l'obligea à relever la tête et à cesser de se cacher. Quand son regard rencontra les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, il vit combien elle était vulnérable et fragile derrière sa façade de flic endurci. Quel sombre secret cachait-elle ? De quel terrible événement avait-elle été témoin pour s'en sentir aussi mal ?

_ Nadia dit toujours que je devrais m'éclater et profiter de la vie mais… Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations sociales en dehors du boulot.

_ Vous voulez que je l'appelle ? Je veux dire, votre amie. Vous voulez qu'elle vienne ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la portée de ses mots n'atteigne la conscience embrumée d'Erin. Cet homme si gentil ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de retourner la lame que la mort de Nadia avait plantée dans son âme. S'il avait pu l'appeler, elle ne serait certainement pas dans cet état lamentable. Cependant, plutôt que de lui expliquer la situation, elle s'étouffa dans ses sanglots qui redoublèrent d'intensité.

_ Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai conduite à la mort comme on conduit un animal à l'abattoir ! Elle est morte par ma faute, pour un stupide gâteau d'anniversaire !

Le reste de ses divagations se perdit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Sans comprendre la raison de cette tristesse, de ce désespoir si profond, Ron la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle pleura un long moment et il ne la lâcha pas de tout ce temps. Il attendit qu'elle se soit complètement calmée avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._ Peut-être un ami, ou un parent ?

_ Non, je… _bredouilla-t-elle_. Je voudrais que vous restiez avec moi si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ D'accord. Je vais juste aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Il amorça un mouvement mais se ravisa en sentant Lindsay affirmer son emprise sur lui. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais elle se servait de lui comme une ancre pour rester dans le monde réel, pour ne pas tendre la main à ses démons.

_ Ne partez pas. Ne me lâchez pas. S'il vous plait.

_ Je ne vous lâcherai pas, c'est promis.

Il la berça doucement alors qu'elle lui demandait encore et encore de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas la lâcher. Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement et sa respiration saccadée se fit de plus en plus calme et profonde. Ron ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle s'était endormie et continuait à la bercer comme une enfant. Quand elle desserra inconsciemment son emprise, il l'allongea délicatement sur le canapé et la recouvrit avec une couverture qui était pliée sur le dossier. Il commença à ranger tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Sur la table basse, le téléphone ne cessait de vibrer, signant des messages et des appels. Ne voulant pas que le vibreur la réveille, il prit le portable pour le ranger dans une autre pièce mais le dernier message reçu attira son attention. Il était de Trudy Platt.

De Trudy Platt, à Erin Lindsay :

 _"Lindsay_ , _je m'inquiète vraiment à votre sujet. Si tout va bien, répondez à ce message."_

De Erin Lindsay, à Trudy Platt :

 _"Erin s'est endormie. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil."_

De Trudy Platt, à Erin Lindsay :

 _"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

De Erin Lindsay, à Trudy Platt :

 _"Un voisin. Nous discutions quand ses nerfs ont lâché."_

De Trudy Platt, à Erin Lindsay :

 _"Comment va-t-elle ?"_

De Erin Lindsay, à Trudy Platt :

 _"Je suis mal placé pour vous répondre. Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras en me demandant de ne pas la lâcher. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas seule cette nuit. Savez-vous qui je peux contacter pour veiller sur elle ?"_

De Trudy Platt, à Erin Lindsay :

 _"Je préviens son supérieur. Restez avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive."_

De Erin Lindsay, à Trudy Platt :

 _"D'accord. Merci de votre aide."_

Ron reposa le téléphone sur la table basse et s'assit auprès d'Erin. Il repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et observa son visage. En dehors des traces de larmes séchées, rien n'indiquait qu'elle souffrait. Et pourtant, ce soir, il l'avait vue sans sa carapace, sans son masque social. Il avait vu la douleur et il l'avait laissée l'exprimer. Désormais, son sommeil paraissait paisible.

Il se demanda un instant quelle était la relation entre Erin et son supérieur. Pour que ce soit lui qui se déplace, ils devaient être proches. Peut-être que ses collègues étaient également sa seule famille. Il l'ignorait, s'en fichait mais il espérait seulement que ce supérieur serait capable de prendre soin d'Erin comme elle le méritait. Le téléphone vibra. Cette fois, c'était un appel. Quelqu'un d'autre cherchait à joindre Lindsay, quelqu'un du nom de Hank Voight.

* * *

 **Je vous publie la suite demain... Si je n'oublie pas. :)**


	3. Peur

**Et de trois !**

* * *

Lorsque Voight descendit de voiture devant l'immeuble d'Erin, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait bien que c'était ridicule mais il sentait qu'elle était en danger et ça le frustrait de ne pas en savoir plus. Trudy l'avait informé de la présence d'un voisin auprès d'Erin. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un inconnu dans son appartement si elle le jugeait dangereux. Ce voisin devait être clean. Surtout si elle avait été vulnérable devant lui. Erin n'était jamais vulnérable devant personne. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle soit à bout pour craquer devant un étranger. Voight avait demandé à tout le monde de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt pour ne pas la brusquer. Et si ça avait eu l'effet inverse ? Si ça l'avait poussée à replonger ? Hank n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver une seconde fois.

Il entra dans l'appartement grâce à la clé qu'il possédait. Les lieux étaient plongés dans le noir et le silence. Hank avança lentement jusqu'au salon et actionna un interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce : elle était vide. Sur la table basse, il y avait une bouteille de whisky bien entamée et un verre encore plein. Une couverture roulée en boule trainait sur le canapé. Hank fit le tour des pièces. Tout était en ordre mais Erin n'était pas là et ça alimentait son pressentiment.

_ Où es-tu passée, _kid_ ?

Il revint dans le salon trop vide et sortit son téléphone. Peut-être avait-elle fini par se réveiller et aller faire un tour. Hank n'y croyait pas, son intuition non plus. Quelque chose était arrivé et il le confirma en appelant le téléphone d'Erin. La voix qui lui répondit lui glaça le sang.

_ _Hank Voight ! Je suppose que cette belle femme t'appartient !_

_ Si tu la blesses, _répondit Voight avec agressivité_ , je jure que si elle a ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure, je te traquerais et tu regretteras toute ta vie de m'avoir connu.

_ _D'accord ! Commençons le jeu ! Tu dois la trouver avant que je ne lève la main sur elle. Et tu sais bien qu'elle n'aimera pas ça._

_ Espèce de…

Il s'adressait à la tonalité, insultant ce taré de lui avoir pris Erin, s'insultant lui-même de ne pas avoir insisté pour la raccompagner. Il se ressaisit et appela Mouse.

_ _Allô ? Lui répondit le geek de l'unité de Renseignements._

_ Je veux une localisation du téléphone d'Erin dans la seconde ! Envoie-moi les données dès que tu les as !

_ _Compris, boss !_

L'avantage avec lui, c'était qu'il ne perdait pas son temps à poser des questions inutiles. Il exécutait l'ordre donné sans se mêler de la raison de la recherche. Sitôt l'appel passé, il contacta une autre personne.

_ Trudy, toi et moi faisons équipe pour cette nuit. Rejoins-moi chez Erin.

_ _Quelle genre d'enquête ?_

_ Le genre qui pourrait mal finir.

Au ton de sa voix, Trudy comprit que la situation était urgente. Quand elle le rejoignit, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et était aussi équipé qu'elle pour ce raid nocturne. Elle comprit qu'Erin était en danger en voyant Voight aussi remonté et inquiet. Dès qu'il reçut le texto de Mouse, ils sautèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent à toute allure vers le dernier point de localisation du portable d'Erin : le parc Lincoln. Pour surprendre l'individu qui avait sans doute mis la main sur Lindsay, Voight et Platt se séparèrent pour explorer la zone. Après de longues minutes de recherche dans l'obscurité et le quasi-silence du parc, Voigt finit par retrouver Erin. Elle était allongée sur la pelouse et ne bougeait pas. Le cœur de Voight se serra. Que lui avait-on fait ? Il sortit son arme et avança lentement. Quand il fut suffisamment près pour voir qu'Erin était éveillée, ses yeux grands ouverts sous la terreur, et couverte de sang, la panique prit le dessus. Il allait baisser sa garde et se précipita à ses côtés quand un homme apparut. Il tenait à la main un long couteau ensanglanté. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Erin et lui caressa le visage.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Hank Voight. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

_ Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque, _répondit Voight en pointant son arme sur lui_. Eloignez-vous d'elle tout de suite.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous envisagez de me tuer ?

_ Si vous ne reculez pas, mourir sera une chose vous attendrez avec impatience.

_ Vous n'avez aucune raison de me menacer, Sergent. Erin et moi sommes voisins. Nous faisions seulement connaissance.

Hank fit sauter la sécurité de son arme et posa son doigt sur la détente. L'autre n'en parut pas décontenancé. Il prit le poignet d'Erin et posa la lame froide dessus. Il la faisait glisser sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme.

_ Re-cu-lez.

Voight commençait sérieusement à s'énerver mais la vue de cette menace si proche d'Erin le remplissait de terreur. Il devait la sortir de là au plus vite.

_ Je sais que vous ne tirerez pas, Sergent. Vous tenez beaucoup à elle. Je vous comprends. C'est une jeune femme très agréable. Cela me désole de devoir passer par elle pour vous atteindre. Elle mérite tellement mieux que vous dans sa vie.

_ Fermez-là ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Il n'y a aucune putain de raison valable pour que ce soit elle qui paie pour une de mes soi-disant erreurs.

_ Vous avez raison. Pourtant, je veux que vous souffriez autant que moi quand mon père s'est suicidé sous mes yeux par votre faute.

Sur ces mots plein de colère, il trancha les veines du bras d'Erin avec sang-froid. Il avait à peine entaillé le deuxième quand un coup de feu déchira la nuit. Ron Edwards s'immobilisa puis tomba d'un coup sur le corps immobile de Lindsay.

_ Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à mes officiers, sauf moi !

Trudy Platt se tenait à quelques mètres du tortionnaire. Elle était à l'origine du tir. Tandis que Voight s'assurait que Ron ne représentait plus aucun danger, elle appela une ambulance pour Lindsay dont les blessures paraissaient sérieuses. Voight se servit du T-shirt de Ron pour compresser le poignet d'Erin qu'il serrait contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le visage de la jeune femme affichait une terreur sans nom et des larmes se frayaient à nouveau un chemin sur ses joues. Elle avait été consciente de chaque torture qu'il lui avait faite. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour elle. Comment allait-elle se relever après un truc pareil ? Voight ne la laisserait pas sombrer mais son soutien serait-il suffisant ?

La sirène d'une ambulance rompit le silence. Platt suivit des yeux les éclats de lumière qui se rapprochaient. Erin fut immédiatement prise en charge. Voight eut du mal à se séparer d'elle, comme si un autre danger immédiat planait sur elle. Désormais, quiconque voudrait mettre la main sur elle serait obligé de lui passer sur le corps. Personne ne comprenait réellement le lien qui les unissait mais il valait mieux ne pas le mettre à l'épreuve.

_ Sergent, vous l'accompagnez ?

Voight leva les yeux vers Platt. Quelqu'un devait prendre en charge l'enquête qui allait suivre mais il fallait absolument que quelqu'un reste auprès d'Erin. Elle ne devait pas rester seule, surtout pas aujourd'hui, surtout pas après ça.

_ Vas-y. Je me charge de l'enquête avec ton équipe. Je t'envoie Roman et Burgess.

_ Merci, Trudy.

Jamais un merci ne fut plus reconnaissant. Voight sauta à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Sitôt les portes fermées, celle-ci partit sur les chapeaux de roues en direction du Chicago Med. Alors qu'un médecin s'occupait d'elle, Erin tourna les yeux vers Voight et tenta d'articuler quelque chose.

_ Hank…

Le son était inintelligible mais il suffit à attirer l'attention de Voight. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son visage pour la rassurer. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

_ C'est fini. Ça va aller maintenant.

_ Il…

Elle ne parvenait pas à parler clairement. C'était comme si son corps refusait de lui obéjr. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement quand elle essayait de parler. C'était particulièrement frustrant.

_ Il ne te fera plus aucun mal. On s'en est occupés.

_ Non…

 _Non, il ne me voulait aucun mal. C'est à toi qu'il en voulait !_ Ce sont les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir s'en prendre à Ron, comme il le faisait avec les autres suspects.

_ Restez calme, détective. On vous a donné un paralysant. Les effets se dissiperont rapidement.

Cela ne la rassura pas mais éclaircit un peu le nuage de questions qu'elle se posait à propos de son état. Le fait que Hank soit avec elle lui permettait de rester relativement calme. Au moins, elle était en sécurité et sous bonne garde. La peur reprit le dessus quand elle sentit son corps se contracter indépendamment de sa volonté. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, comme si l'énergie récupérée avec ses dernières minutes de sommeil s'était évaporée. Hank sentait bien qu'Erin allait lâcher prise d'un moment à l'autre. Il lui demandait de rester avec lui mais ne put rien faire quand ses yeux papillonnèrent et qu'elle perdit connaissance. Tout de suite après, l'ambulance s'immobilisa et Erin fut directement emportée dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital tandis que Voight se laissait tomber sur une chaise en plastique, désemparé.

_ Sergent Voight.

L'interpellé releva la tête. Les officiers Roman et Burgess se tenaient debout devant lui. Ils avaient remis leurs uniformes. Leur mission était officielle contrairement à celle que Voight avait entreprise.

_ On est venus dès que le sergent Platt nous a prévenus. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Si seulement je le savais, _répondit simplement Voight_.

L'attente commençait seulement et promettait d'être longue. Pourtant, aucun des trois officiers ne bougea avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles d'Erin.

* * *

 **Encore deux et c'est fini, promis !**


	4. Vulnérabilité

**Hey ! Voici la quatrième et avant-dernière partie du one-shot.**

* * *

Ils avaient dit que l'opération s'était bien passée et qu'Erin n'aurait aucune séquelle. Ils avaient réussi à réparer la veine. Erin aurait seulement besoin d'un peu de rééducation et de nouveaux rendez-vous chez son psychiatre. Une surveillance à domicile avait également été requise mais il avait inutile de le demander à Voight : il s'était imposé de lui-même. Voilà pourquoi il était dans la chambre d'hôpital occupée par Erin depuis sa sortie du bloc. Burgess et Roman étaient devant la porte et surveillaient attentivement les alentours. Ils attendaient depuis maintenant de nombreuses heures.

_ Hank…

Ce murmure força Hank à sortir de ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux vers Erin qui s'éveillait lentement. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa frêle main dans les siennes. Il la sentit se détendre en le voyant dans son champ de vision.

_ Bon retour.

_ Tu vas bien ?

La question lui parut bizarre puisque c'était elle dans ce lit d'hôpital mais il y répondit tout de même sans poser de questions.

_ Mieux depuis que je sais que tu vas bien.

_ Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il était très gentil. Il voulait seulement t'attirer mais il n'avait pas prévu de me blesser.

_ Il l'a fait, Erin. Il a failli te tuer. Il nous a fait croire que…

_ Je vais bien, Hank.

_ Ne me mens pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Ne me force pas à en parler.

Sa voix se brisa. Un sanglot lui nouait la gorge. Elle menaçait d'éclater une nouvelle fois. Elle résista. Elle en avait assez de pleurer, de lutter, de souffrir. Elle avait parfois envie de hurler contre la terre entière pour enfin se libérer de sa colère mais elle ne le faisait pas et continuer à tout garder pour elle.

_ Je t'ai sauvée deux fois. Tu vas devoir faire avec moi maintenant. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille, je le ferai toujours.

_ Si seulement tu pouvais me sauver de mes propres ténèbres. Elles me hantent et m'étouffent chaque jour qui passe. Plus je lutte, plus j'ai l'impression de perdre du terrain. Je lutte tous les jours mais… Parfois, je me dis que ce serait mieux si je me laissais faire mais j'ai tellement peur de replonger.

Elle détourna les yeux et serra les dents. Hank prit son menton dans sa main et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je n'arrêterai jamais de comprendre tes ténèbres. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Erin ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il répondit à son étreinte. L'aveu qui suivit lui confirma qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait.

_ Je voulais mourir, Hank. Je le voulais vraiment. J'espérais qu'il me tue. J'aurais payé pour sa mort. J'ai tellement essayé de m'accrocher mais je n'y arrive pas.

En réponse à cette tirade, Hank la serra plus fort contre lui. Il aurait voulu lui arracher toute cette douleur qui rongeait son âme. Il aurait voulu la soulager de toute cette peine et de toute cette culpabilité. La voir souffrir ainsi le faisait se sentir mal. Ce qui était arrivé à Nadia n'était pas de sa faute à elle mais plutôt de sa faute à lui. Nadia faisait partie de son équipe. Il aurait dû la protéger. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle correspondait au profil des victimes de Yates. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif et les événements étaient devenus dramatiques. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était lui.

_ Je sais que sa mort t'a beaucoup affectée et que tu ne t'en remettras probablement jamais mais je veux que tu saches que… Je souffrirais autant que tu souffres actuellement si ça avait été toi. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Erin, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, même si c'est contre toi-même.

Elle le remercia et se décida à se reposer sous l'œil bienveillant de son père de substitution. Plus tard dans la journée, Platt et Olinski vinrent récupérer la déposition qu'elle avait rédigée sous l'ordre de Voight afin d'avancer dans l'enquête. Ainsi, Erin apprit que Ron n'avait été que légèrement blessé lors de son sauvetage. Platt n'avait pas utilisé son arme de service mais un Flash Ball. Ron faisait donc un séjour dans la cage et avait déjà été interrogé par un Jay Halstead particulièrement énervé.

_ Laissez-moi mener l'interrogatoire, _déclara Erin._

_ C'est hors de question, _répliqua aussitôt Voight._

Son regard sévère mit fin à cette discussion. Pourtant, sitôt qu'ils furent seuls à nouveau, elle s'entêta, arguant qu'elle réussirait à le faire parler sans problème. Voight lui opposait une excuse certes vraie mais aussi bancale : sa santé mentale. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas folle mais vulnérable. Se confronter à l'homme qui l'avait mise dans ce lit n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

* * *

 **Demain, je vous mets la suite et fin du one-shot. ;)**


	5. Vérité

**Et clap de fin !**

* * *

Erin avait fini par obtenir gain de cause grâce à son insistance, au silence de Ron et à la demande de Platt. Dès qu'elle avait été suffisamment en forme, elle avait été conduite au district 21 sous bonne escorte. Ruzek lui avait expliqué la situation avant de lui donner le dossier. Sur ordre de Voight, il dut l'accompagner dans la salle d'interrogatoire en se confinant au silence. En la voyant entrer, Ron parut soulagé.

_ Erin ! Je…

_ Pas un mot, _l'interrompit-elle._ C'est moi qui parle.

_ … Suis soulagé que vous alliez bien.

_ Ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

Erin s'assit face à Ron, posa le dossier sur la table et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit plusieurs documents et les fit glisser jusqu'à lui. Ruzek s'appuya contre la vitre sans tain et croisa les bras.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

_ Je sais. Vous vouliez atteindre Voight en passant par moi. Vous pensiez qu'il allait venir à mon secours.

_ Et ça a marché !

_ Ron, votre père était un homme bien. Le sergent Voight a commis une terrible erreur en l'accusant mais la faute est celle du véritable coupable qui a tout fait pour que les preuves le désignent coupable.

_ Je sais tout ça ! C'est à cause de la façon dont il a été traité que mon père s'est suicidé !

_ Et le sergent Voight n'a pas cessé de vouloir se racheter pour cette faute.

_ Je ne vois pas comment !

Sa colère était légitime mais sa façon d'agir ne l'était pas. Il le reconnaissait de lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Il avait seulement voulu effrayer Hank pour le forcer à parler, à lui présenter des excuses. Il n'avait blessé Erin que sous le coup d'une panique bien dissimulée. Il le regrettait vraiment mais paierait pour son acte.

_ Quand votre père est décédé, il a recherché vos grands-parents et a fait en sorte qu'ils vous prennent en charge. Il vous a évité le système mais pas seulement. Le compte que vos grands-parents ont utilisé pour vos études ne provenait pas d'un héritage quelconque. Il a été ouvert et alimenté par le sergent Voight lui-même afin que vous ne vous trouviez pas démuni. Oui, il a commis une erreur très grave qui a coûté la vie de votre père mais il a également passé beaucoup de temps à se racheter.

Ron observa les documents montrés par Erin et constata qu'elle disait vrai. Il fut aussitôt pris de remords. Les révélations étaient finies. Erin rangea les documents dans le dossier. Ron posa sa main sur les siennes. Elle tressaillit et Ruzek parut sur le point de bondir.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça.

_ Encore une chose, _reprit Erin, froidement,_ Hank Voight n'est pas seulement mon supérieur. C'est aussi mon père.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce avec le dossier, laissant le soin à Ruzek de s'occuper de la suite pour Ron Edwards. Voight l'attendait dans le couloir. Après un échange rapide avec Platt qui récupéra le dossier, il emmena Erin aux limites de la ville, sur un terrain en sa possession au bord du lac Michigan. Les alentours étaient déserts. Il fit entrer la voiture sur le terrain et referma la clôture. Ensuite, il marcha un moment avec Erin au cœur de la végétation qui reprenait ses droits. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à proximité du lac.

_ J'ai acheté ce terrain il y a deux ou trois ans. J'y viens souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou d'être seul.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as amenée dans ton jardin secret ?

_ Tu retiens beaucoup de choses en toi, Erin, et c'est loin d'être bon. Tu as besoin de te libérer et ici, tu peux le faire sans t'inquiéter d'être vue ou entendue.

_ Merci, Hank.

Il avait raison, elle avait de nombreuses choses à évacuer. Tout cela la rongeait de l'intérieur et l'empêchait de se remettre complètement. Grâce à la présence sécurisante de Voight et à son initiative inattendue, elle put enfin se libérer à coups de hurlements et de sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son ancienne chambre au sein de la maison de Voight, elle se sentait plus apaisée que jamais…

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui pris le temps de lire et de commenter mon premier one-shot sur CPD. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'en ai quelques autres dans ma manche dont quelques traductions faites avec l'accord des auteurs. On se retrouve donc bien vite ! :)**


End file.
